


Hats, Fire, and a Blade

by Sliver_Tail



Series: One Piece Pairings [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Bonus Benn/Shanks at the end, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sliver_Tail/pseuds/Sliver_Tail
Summary: When Ace decides to visit Red-haired to say his thanks, he unintentionally interrupts the Yonko’s party with unwillingly present Shichibukai, Dracule “Hawk-eye” Mihawk. Ace is surprised to see that he’s being used as a distraction.
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Portgas D. Ace
Series: One Piece Pairings [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Hats, Fire, and a Blade

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, as with every other fic in this series, so yeah. I didn't edit it either. 
> 
> Enjoy~!

The Spade Pirates wearily trudged after their captain, feet dragged through the chilling snow that reached their knees. The wind bit into their bones, sinking into the marrow. They were uncertain on how to just loyally follow their captain in the blizzard. It’s not as if he felt the cold. He was grinning, gloved hand holding down his orange cowboy hat that the wind threatened to blow over. 

“Cap’n! We should turn back!” Someone flanking the back called out.  
“No! Keep going!” Ace shouted back. His ears twitched at the faint sound of music over the howling of the wind. Grin widening, he clumsily trudged through the slowly melting snow. 

‘I got this in the bag, thanks to Makino, I’ll be able to say thanks to Luffy’s hero.’ He thought confidently. His crew groaned behind him with chattering jaws. 

Shanks was predictably drunk again. Mihawk sat coolly assessing the common scene of the Red-haired pirates singing off tune to an off tune beat. Shanks blabbered utter nonsense to his first mate, Ben Beckman. Shanks constant parties had been amusing initially to Mihawk, blackmail was blackmail after all, but if that blackmail happens every time Shanks is sober enough to want to throw a party again, then it’s not blackmail, no, it’s nothing to be embarrassed about if it occupies 90 percent of your time. At that point it was a lifestyle. 

Mihawk did not particularly care for the finer details in Shanks’ behavior, but he was certain Shanks was still too devastated from the death of his late captain, the Pirate King. 

Piercing golden eyes slid shut. There was a faint twitch in his left eyebrow, his senses flaring at the approach of the Yonko. He casually occupied himself with the sake offered to him by a member of the crew, tipping it back. Annoying as Red-haired was, his choice in alcohol was superb. It’s still arguable if that makes the visits worth it though. 

“Hey, hawky!” Shanks stumbled across his lap, while trying to pass him to the seat on his left. Mihawk will never get rid of that nickname. Not since that night anyways. His lower jaw faintly twitched in could have only been assumed to be from mild irritation. He pulled his knees casually to the side, making room for the drunken redhead to pass by. He smiled widely then, cheeks tinted red, eyes deceivingly glazed over. 

‘How irritating.’ Mihawk could not help thinking. He mentally prepared himself for Shank’s next misleading attempt to bed him. He was aware of the younger male’s inclinations and had actually gotten himself trapped once. Just once was enough to spur on the Yonko’s attempts. 

Just as he’d rather not fight someone missing an arm, he’d rather not get into a sexual encounter with one. They were rivals back when Shanks had both arms, and Mihawk wanted to respect and eternalize that, at least so this way, he can never tempt fate to disappoint him if Shanks is no longer able to maintain a fight against him. Along that line of thought, Shanks will always remain as a friend, no matter how much the scarred male demanded for more. 

Shanks’ hand clumsily fell on Mihawk’s left knee, as the man stumbled with himself to sit down. The touch was more gentle and firm than it had any right to be. The man always was such a good actor while under the influence. Mihawk’s face was of cool indifference to the touch though and he could see from his peripheral the practically imperceptible downward tug on Shanks’ lips for it. His lips parted then, eyes losing their glazed touch slightly in favor of sharply analyzing the Shichibukai. Mihawk simply took another sip of his drink. 

‘Not again.’ He thought to himself, aware of Shanks’ rising frustration. He lifted a brow in challenge at Shanks, before speaking. 

“I was under the impression that we went over this, Red-hair.” He spoke, almost frigidly. “Perhaps I should leave now.” He contemplated loudly enough for Shanks to hear him past his drunken stupor. 

Something seemed to snap within Shanks as he pulled away from his knee to instead resting his arm over the swordsman's shoulders, resuming his facade, he shouted to everyone else, “Dahaha, Mihawk’s threatening to leave, everybody! What do we all have to say about that?!” 

“Stay!” His crew shouted, pausing in their antics, before getting distracted by Yassop one shotting Ben with a snowball. The normally serious male growled, turning to the sharpshooter in wonderment and playful annoyance. “You seriously went out there just to do that?” he asked. He smirked, “Careful, might find yourself with permanent blue balls.” The crew burst out into laughter, Yasopp visibly reddening. Shanks laughing loudly, barely staying upright, even with his arm slung over Mihawk. The dark-haired male could only grunt in mild exasperation. 

It lasted until one of Shanks' newer crewmembers came back inside, teeth clattering loudly, as the panic was visible in his face. He shouted something, but due to the sheer amount of clattering teeth, no one understood him. Mihawk openly stared at him. 

“I think he wants some meat.” Lucky Roo pointed out. The man started flailing his arms wildly in clear annoyance.  
“Dahaha, nah, he clearly wants beer! A man after my own heart!” Shanks exclaimed excitedly.  
“What? No, he wants a new jacket. Oi, Ben.” Yasopp pointed at him, “Give the poor thing your new jacket.”  
“Hm?” Ben looked over at Yasopp, then to the man, “Wait, he’s the reason why we’re on this island. That’s why he’s out there in the cold keeping watch.”  
The crew simultaneously could be found picking at their noses, “Eh, throw him back out, then.” 

The man’s face looked stricken, as he attempted to speak up again, only for four others to pick him up. “Out you go, jackass.” They dumped him out, quickly rushing back inside the cave once that was dealt with. “Man! It’s so cold out there that even that fatass Big Mom could freeze!” One of them shouted out. Shanks overheard them and laughed obnoxiously, removing his arm off Mihawk, as he clutched his stomach. “Man, I wonder if he’ll be okay out there.” Another commented ruefully. The crew looked around at each other, giving the man a few moments of silence, before they started shouting again. 

Mihawk breathed calmly through his nose, taking another sip from his mug, before stating nonchalantly, “He was actually warning you about the rookie Fire Fist Ace approaching.” Shanks started wheezing next to him. 

“How’d he hear that?!” Someone in the crowd muttered loudly.  
“Maybe he speaks stupid?” Another said.  
“Wait, what?”  
“I mean, it’s a possibility.” He shrugged.  
“That’s not what I meant…” 

Shanks, recovered from his coughing fit, shouted, “Everyone! Launch the Intimidation Welcoming!” His crew scrambled left and right. Shanks seemingly not drunk anymore seated himself in front of the fire. His crew giggled under their breaths, one whispered to Mihawk almost conspiratorial like, hand hiding his moving lips from Shanks back. “He does that because the light from the flames makes him look more intimidating. Pft.” Mihawk, ignoring the man, merely moved to lean his back against the rocky wall. Ben, Lucky Roo, and Yasopp sat nearby their captain, all facing the entrance of the cave. The rest of the crew cleared the area up and leaned up against the walls or stood behind their captain. 

The man from before came running back, shivering and flailing, this time attempting to use a sign language of sorts, as his teeth still clattered. Shanks smiled kindly, “Thank you, let them in. Warm up while you’re at it.” The man looked so relieved. He scrambled out, shouting outside to someone, assumingly Ace, before scurrying back inside, arms tightly wrapped around himself. He randomly chose someone to latch onto for heat. “Gah! Jesus! You’re cold! Get off!” The victim whispered loudly, squirming. Someone whispered back harshly, “Shut up, heater! You’ll ruin our cool image!” The victim’s crewmates nodded in agreement, and just like that the man was peer-pressured into being a silent heater for his freezing mate. 

A moment of tense silence passed, before the room started to heat up unnaturally. Snow melted around the tall figure wearing a bright orange cowboy style hat and a light brown cloak wrapped around him. A dozen or so figures walked behind the man, a shivering exodus of men following the one in front. They walked past the mouth of the cave, the crew stopping to wait there, as their captain moved forward. His figure glowed a dim orange as the cave heated up to more tolerable levels of warmth than the occasional bite of cold from a gust of wind outside. Before it could turn into a truly uncomfortable heat, however, he let the flame die off, the orange color fading into nothingness. His hand moved up to fix his hat, allowing everyone to see his face more closely. 

The man had a tan face, a thin nose, and freckles that decorated his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, pitch black eyes, and chin length black hair. “Hello.” He greeted warmly. His stance was non-threatening, and his face didn’t seem to hold any ill-intent, but then again, this was the new world and there were many people around here that could hold a facade. Shanks took a moment to observe his unexpected guest, before addressing him, barely holding back anticipation within his voice as he did so. “So… did you come here to fight, super rookie?”

His hand, which until that moment held his katana upright besides him, reached up to the hilt.  
Using his thumb, he lifted the sword from its sheath slightly, revealing a glint of the sharp metal that laid hidden. Ace quickly lifted his hands in front of him in a surrendering motion, making his disinterest in a fight clear to the red-haired man. 

“No, no.” He assured. “I’m here to thank you for saving my little brother.” The tense demeanor of Shanks lessened significantly suddenly. 

“What?” He asked, a dopey smile starting to develop on his lips, “Luffy’s your brother?!” He asked excitedly. Clear interest was visible on the rest of his crew’s face. “I had no idea he had a brother! Come on, tell me all about him and yourself!” He gestured at Ace to seat himself in front of the fire as well, before declaring the commencement of yet another party. Mihawk could feel his jaw twitch in slight disbelief. 

A full hour had passed of Ace sharing stories of his time in East Blue with his younger Brother, who Mihawk learned to be Monkey D. Luffy, before Fire Fist finally noticed the somber swordsman sitting by himself, almost looking like he was sulking, cradling a mug of sake by himself amidst the rambunctious crew. Ace openly stared for a moment, before grinning at the older male. “Hello, I’m Portgas D. Ace, pleasure to make your acquaintance, Hawkeyes.” He held his hand up in a slight wave. 

There was a practically heedy darkening in the younger man’s eyes as he regarded Mihawk almost thoughtfully. He patiently waited for a response, but Mihawk was busy processing what he was seeing in the super rookie’s face, and as such, was contemplating the result of responding to the greeting. 

“Good evening, Fire Fist.” Mihawk finally replied after a few moments, the look in Ace’s eyes both not escaping him and not making him interested in the almost silent invitation burning at him. Ace was satisfied with the little amount of reception he received from the Warlord, however, knowing when his advances were accepted or not. Now, it didn’t mean he was going to give up, he’ll just try later on, perhaps warm himself up to the older male before making his move. 

Another hour passes, with Shanks and his crew regaling what seemed to be tall tales, but, knowing the Yonko’s antics, were probably actually true. Ace’s attention was divided between listening to their stories and also trying to get eye contact from Hawkeyes. The golden eyed male was having none of it however, content with leaning against the wall, eyes closed, and arms crossed in front of himself. The brim of his feathered hat pulled low, almost covering his eyes, emptied mug at his side. His long legs stretched out in front of him, his right ankle resting on his left. 

Ace frowned at the severe lack of attention displayed by the man. He could understand not accepting any of his advances, but falling asleep during the party?

‘Geez, Makino would have a fit over this man and his lack of manners.’ Ace couldn’t help but think to himself. Letting up on it, he gave Shanks his full attention, finding the story funny enough to burst out in laughter with others. 

Mihawk lifted his head slightly, surprised at the laugh coming from Fire Fist. It was not entirely unpleasant actually. He decided that he needed to confirm that that laugh was actually coming from the Super Rookie. Opening one golden eye, he tilted his head just so, his gaze landing on Ace, and confirmed that indeed the laugh belonged to him. He didn’t expect for Ace to look at him at that precise moment though, Ace finally managing to get the eye contact he’s been seeking for the past hour. 

Ace felt a jolt run down his spine from the darkened golden eye that pierced him in place so intensely it felt like all the air in the room ran away. The light from the fireplace made his eyes seem like they were made of molten lava, the light gently caressing his face, defining it like a piece of art. Mihawk oddly felt smug from garnering such a reaction, but he couldn’t help but notice just how nice Ace looked at that moment, the flames lighting his eyes to a lighter brown, revealing widening pupils, his lips parted, freckles seeming to appear and disappear with each flicker of the flame, and it was enough for him to slid his eyes shut again as a meager attempt to escape that thought process. He brought his head down again, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. 

Shanks was a man normally oblivious to such things, read sexual tension, but as with all things related to Mihawk, he noticed. Mihawk could tell from the small way of Shanks tightened shoulders, the way that he seemingly tried to contest for Ace’s undivided attention, succeeding for a small amount of time, before the Yonko’s crew-members started demanding for his attention. 

“Yo, Captain, we’re here. We exist too, you know.” One complained. Ben smirked at his captain.  
“Leave the man alone, Shanks.” Referring to Ace. “Your crew wants your attention too, like little puppies.” He teased. His crewmates took offense to his choice of phrasing, ganging up on their first-mate, eventually succeeding in dragging Shanks into their quarrel.  
“Captain!” They whined, “Help us teach him a lesson.” They were physically unable to actually beat him up themselves.  
Ben grinned, “This certainly disproves of you lot being attention seeking puppies.” He said sarcastically.  
“Shut up, Ben Beckdick!” They exclaimed back in anger. Shanks was barely able to contain his laughter, inciting his first-mate, leaving Ace and Mihawk to themselves. 

“So, I’m guessing you often find yourself dragged into this situation, huh?” Ace asked airly, clearing intent on starting a conversation with the Warlord. An amused snort escaped Mihawk.  
“Rest assured, it’s only for the endless free sake.” He said calmly, had it been anyone else their tone would have been more playful, but it still had a laugh coming from Ace, regardless. 

“Hey, how is it like being a Shichibukai? I got an offer, but I turned it down. Still funny that they tried though.” He asked curiously. 

The question gave Mihawk pause, his eyes bearing down on Ace, before he answered, “Useful.” Was all he had to say. Ace smiled and nodded, like he understood it in a way those that have insider jokes do. It puzzled Mihawk, but he assumed that Ace was the type to just take things as they were and not question them too much. Ace quieted down, so Mihawk was hopeful that that was that. That he satisfied whatever was going on with the younger male and the issue was finally resolved. Little did he realize that things were just getting started. 

“You gonna go back to sleep now?” Ace asked, voice almost reprimanding. “Are you that bored?” Mihawk openly stared at the male, wondering at how the man could be so demanding of him.  
“I hadn’t realized that I offer so much that my presence would be missed.” He answered almost snarkily, except that his face and tone of voice didn’t betray such emotion.  
“Maybe you would if you didn’t fall asl–” Ace was cut off by himself, eyes closing as his body slumped forward. 

Mihawk felt his jaw unhinge slightly as he slowly processed the fact that the man fell asleep while lecturing him for doing the exact same. He didn’t even know where to start, there were just so many issues to cover. The fact that the brat was lecturing him, fell asleep while lecturing him, or apparently the fact that he is interested in him enough to lecture him. He shook his head to himself. He was mildly surprised when Ace jerked forth from his position, reeling back to sitting upright once more. The dark haired male looked confused briefly with his surroundings before he honed in on Mihawk. A frustrated sound escaped him as he realized the irony with what had just transpired. Mihawk smirked, not holding back like he usually did with his expressions. Ace clutched at his hair, scowling over at the swordsman. He huffed in annoyance, mouth opening and closing. 

‘Screw it.’ He thought.  
“You asshat.” He insulted. Mihawk was far too amused now. He lifted his mug from his side, frowning at the emptiness that greeted him, before looking up to Ace.  
“No, please.” He demurred, “Do continue.”  
Ace hissed as if burned. And was that not an odd thing? A man made of fire being burned. 

Mihawk thought back to the laugh he heard from Ace earlier on in the party and couldn’t help but wonder what other sounds Ace could make and if they were as pleasant as that laugh. He was actually frozen in place when he realized that he wanted to hear Ace more. He wanted to hear the moans, the breathy cries, the mewls of pleasure, anything that would escape those lips whilst in the throes of pleasure. The thought was an abrupt one without warning either and he looked down to stare at the emptiness of his mug. It shocked him when he fully realized that he wanted to bed with the younger man. 

Mihawk was a great many things, but he most certainly did not deny himself certain pleasures, especially when that pleasure is apparently seeking him out and not the other way around. It was just rare when he wanted to bed with someone, finding it difficult to express interest in others in such a manner. 

“Oi, are you even listening?” Ace huffed, apparently he had been ranting, but Mihawk barely paid any heed to him. 

He decided to accept Ace’s advances, see where things went before he took any further actions. Now that Shanks and his crew finally left, he could see where things were headed for with the younger male. He lifted his head enough to have eye contact with Fire Fist. Ace was taken aback by the darkened orbs staring intently back at him. He felt like a rabbit caught in a trap, and oddly enough, it was turning him on more than anything else. 

His throat felt dry as he asked, “So, want to get out of here already?” He took the risk and invited. Mihawk smirked over at him, feeling cocky that he got to Ace so quickly. He leaned towards Ace, close enough that his breath brushed against Ace’s skin. “With pleasure.” He replied roughly. Ace inhaled sharply as he felt a rush of blood to his groin. He barely held back a groan, “Then, what are we waiting for?” 

Mihawk stood up smoothly, Ace almost tripping himself in his excitement, belatedly trying to save face by walking out of the cave smoothly at least, making Mihawk think to himself how unexpectedly cute that actually is. Fortunately, the blizzard had actually let up when they were leaving the cave, so the good news was that no one had to die trying to get to the ships. 

Ace took one look at Mihawk’s ship, gave him a look that clearly asked if he was insane, then directed them over to his own ship. Mihawk looked over his ship, disgruntled from Ace’s harsh reaction, before he followed the other. Snowtracks left behind the two of them. 

They barely touched down on the deck of Ace’s ship, before they met each other’s lips, kissing heatedly. Mihawk allowed himself to be pushed backwards by Ace, their lips still connected, as Ace maneuvered them into his room, passing several halls. Mihawk’s hand grasped the back of the younger’s head, gripping his hair, before resting on his neck. Ace moaned into the kiss, his hand fumbling behind him to close the door shut behind him. A click was heard as Ace succeeded in closing the door and he pushed Mihawk until the back of the older’s knees hit the bed. Mihawk grinned behind the kiss as Ace tried pushing him unto his bed. He firmly resisted the pushes, far stronger than the shorter male. A sound of annoyance was muffled by the kiss. 

His unoccupied hand grabbed Ace by the hips, pulling him flush against himself, before he turned them around, so that Ace could fall upon the bed rather than him. Ace propped himself on his elbows to look at Mihawk better. “Come.” He said simply. His cheeks were flushed from the kiss, creating a stark contrast between the red and his freckles. Mihawk, maintaining eye contact with Ace, removed his hat slowly, throwing it like a frisbee to a small table in the room. 

“Calm down, my rabbit.” He said, his voice heavy with want. He kicked off his boots, Ace following his lead. Ace removed his ridiculous orange hat, tossing it in a similar manner as Mihawk had to the table. “Now our hats can be best friends.” He snorted to himself. A huff of a laugh escaped Mihawk as well. 

He walked the small distance up to Ace, kneeling over the younger, propping his knee on the edge of the bed, his arms reaching out besides Ace’s shoulders, trapping him in place. Ace let himself fall flat against the bed, he reached up, touching Mihawk’s exposed chest. The golden eyed male nuzzled his face against Ace’s neck, before he slid himself fully unto the bed. 

“Are you certain that you want this?” He asked. Ace looked up at him. He nodded and smirked, “What, rethinking are we?” He joked.  
Mihawk smirked at the man underneath him. “No, just wondering if you’d really want it, after you know just how badly I want to pound you into this bed.”  
Ace vocally groaned in pleasure, eyes closing slightly. “Fuck.” He stared straight into his eyes. “Somehow, you just made me want you more.” His hands reached up to Mihawk’s jacket. “But, I would have to say, we’re wearing too much.”  
“I would have to agree with such sentiment.” His eyes darkened, pupils widening, “You are most certainly wearing too much.” He sensually touched Ace’s chest, slowly gliding down to his belt. “Hm. Let’s start with this shall we?” He unbuckled it.  
Ace lifted up his hips, practically grinding into Mihawk’s groin, as Mihawk quickly slid his shorts down. The boxers followed. Next the shirt. Soon Ace was completely stripped of his clothing, while Mihawk had everything on. Ace frowned up at him, before smirking, “Now your turn.” He reached up to Mihawk’s shoulders to slide off his jacket, but Mihawk halted him from doing so. Gently but firmly, Mihawk held Ace’s hands within his grip. The younger male looked up at the older, frowning gently in confusion. 

“I want you to wait for a little longer, my rabbit.” He requested. Ace nodded in consent. Mihawk let go of Ace’s hands, and Ace not quite knowing what was okay and not okay, laid there. Not quite what he meant, Mihawk assured him that he could still touch him to which Ace eagerly started to stroke his chest. Mihawk leaned down, swooping down on those delectable lips. Lips locked in a languid battle, Mihawk started stroking the sides of Ace’s chest. His hands and fingers strayed upon his chest, wreaking havoc upon the rising pink nubs. He rubbed them into hardness, pinching and tugging gently. Sounds of approval reverberating deep from Ace’s throat spurring Hawkeyes on. 

His cock was reddening, throbbing painfully, and was ramrod straight against his muscled stomach. Mihawk ground against him, clothed hard dick providing friction so intense that along with the nipple play, and made out, Ace could feel his eyes rolling up. His moans were muffled, swallowed by Mihawk’s voracious mouth. 

Ace tugged on Mihawk’s nipples in reciprocative appreciation. One of his hands gently played with Mihawk’s dark hair. When they finally parted their mouths from one another, both were left breathless. Mihawk, recovering faster, leaned back to remove his jacket. Ace’s eyes were hazed over in lust as he licked his lips that turned red from all of the kissing. Mihawk watched as the pink appendage slipped out coating the lips with saliva before slipping back in. He barely held back a groan from the sight. “I’ll need some lotion or oil.” He spoke up, voice gruff from lust. 

Ace panted far too impatient to deal with finding something like that, “Just use saliva.” He answered. Mihawk frowned looking down at him.  
“It’s hardly my intention to hurt you.” He replied back.  
Ace groaned, “It won’t hurt. Not the first time.” He admitted.  
“Irreverent.” Mihawk sniffed. He made to get up, but Ace quickly wrapped his legs around his hips, trapping him.  
“This is not happening.” He growled, voice thick. “Use saliva, damn it.” Mihawk looked at the flushed face of his partner before relenting.  
“Very well.” He offered 3 fingers to Ace’s mouth. “Suck.” He commanded. The man underneath him complied, taking the fingers into his mouth, making sure to thoroughly coat them in saliva. 

When Mihawk felt that they were sufficiently wet, he removed them. Ace unlatched his legs from around the older, spreading them wide for easier access. Sliding down, Mihawk put his dry hand under Ace’s spinal curve to provide him support, lifting his hips off the bed slightly. Ace’s puckered hole was revealed. He slid one finger inside, prodding and shifting it around restlessly for a few moments before adding the second. Ace’s hips started thrusting along with his fingers, gently fucking himself on them. Gasps and moans for the first time unhindered could be heard echoing the room. 

“Hah ha guh ngh mnh, M-mihawk.” Ace cried out. 

‘Yes, definitely a pleasant sound to hear.’ Mihawk thought to himself vaguely, distracted from the desirable state of the younger male beneath him. He added the third finger, finally hitting Ace’s prostate while doing so. “Ngh!” 

A rare smile graced Mihawk’s features. He stroked the bundle of nerves, removing his spare hand from supporting Ace to remove his pants at long last. His straining length sprang forth, free from its confines. He breathed out in relief. He stretched his fingers out as much as possible within Ace, doing so for another minute or so, before pulling out. To make it easier on Ace as he tried to enter him, he stroked up and down on his cock. Fire Fist wrapped his legs around his waist, eager to make him enter faster. He resisted it, going at his own pace, making Ace whine in frustration. 

Almost agonizingly slow, Mihawk entered centimeter by centimeter until he bottomed out. By the end of it, both were breathing heavily. Ace started to scratch at Mihawk’s back, nails dragging across his skin sensually. They both reached one another to kiss roughly, teeth clacking and tongues hitting one another. Mihawk pulled out a bit before slamming back in. He stroked Ace’s length in tune with thrusts. Ace raised his hips to meet him in time. Soon enough a pattern was developed. 

Mihawk worked his way up in sheer force behind his thrusts, slamming Ace into the mattress every single time. He truly was trying to fuck him into the bed. It was driving Ace crazy, he broke the kiss off, leaving his neck bare for Mihawk to suckle on gently. 

This went on for a few minutes. Mihawk slamming into Ace, stroking his cock, suckling on his neck breathing harshly next to his ear. Ace thrusting back each and every single time, moaning, and scratching uselessly at his back. 

“Sweet little rabbit caught in my net.”  
“Ngh! Mn, M-mihawk, fuck!” 

Eventually, Ace started to shake his head slightly, his body shuddering as he released over his stomach. He clenched down on Mihawk, forcing him to climax as well. Mihawk stayed sheathed within him as they recollected their breaths. Ace let his legs flop off Mihawk bouncing off the bed. Mihawk murmured unintelligible things in Ace’s ear, before he lifted himself up to look at a thoroughly fucked Ace. 

Fire Fist laughed lightly, “Let’s do this again.” He said shakily before he passed out. Mihawk amused, wondering if it was because he was exhausted due to their little session or if it was because of his condition. He smirked down at the sleeping man, ‘Why not both?’ He thought to himself. 

“Most certainly.” He answered to the unconscious Ace. 

…  
End

Omake 

“Dahaha!” Shanks laughed out loud along with Ben. He looked over to where Mihawk had been not too long ago, his chest feeling heavy with frustration and grief because Ace was gone as well and if those looks they were both sending each other was not enough, then he had no idea what would be. He faltered at the touch on his chin, directing his face back to Ben. He was surprised to see that it was Ben who was holding his chin so gently. Almost affectionately. 

Ben sighed, his finger rubbed his jaw. “Captain- no, Shanks. You idiot.”  
Shanks was startled. “Wha-” He started but was caught off guard when Ben leaned in to kiss his forehead. He pulled back, gray eyes staring deep into Shanks’ eyes. Shanks felt his throat tighten. He was about to speak, before Ben interrupted him once again. 

“I love you and I’m tired of seeing you pine over that hawkeyes man.” He confessed.  
Shanks brain short circuited. ‘Man, I wish I was actually drunk.’ Was all he could think. 

“I don’t know what to say.” He finally replied, staring at his first-mate. Ben nodded in understanding. 

“Just at least think about it?” he asked, seeming unsure now. All Shanks could do was nod once again. 

It had been just over a week before Shanks got himself in order. “I’ve come to terms that my feelings with Mihawk was an obsession I went overboard with. I see that now.” He looked deeply into Ben’s eyes, resolutely. “Ben, will you go out with your dumb captain?” He asked. Ben chuckled, “Only dumb?” He teased. Shanks’ face went pink. 

Ben reached out to pull Shanks closer by the back of his neck. He lightly kissed Shanks on the lips. “Of course, dumbass captain of mine.” Shanks pulled back, “You know what, Ben?” He complained. Ben grinned amusedly. “I really should mark you down for insubordination.” Shanks finished flatly.  
“Why not just punish me, captain.” Ben said huskily.  
“...That works too.”


End file.
